Open Your Eyes
by DestielMinion
Summary: "Dean!" The strangled cry escaped Castiel's lips as he watched the hunter fall to the floor, blood leaking from his mouth. The blade stuck out from Dean's chest, the hilt, with its metal fixings, glinted as if it were laughing manically.
1. Chapter 1

Open Your Eyes

"Dean!"

The strangled cry escaped Castiel's lips as he watched the hunter fall to the floor, blood leaking from his mouth. The blade stuck out from Dean's chest, the hilt, with its metal fixings, glinted as if it were laughing manically.

Castiel felt his last drop of hope slip from him as the hunter stayed where he had fallen, unmoving. There was no response to his cry.

In its place, he felt a burning anger, a fiery ball in the pit of his stomach which spread outward to every part of his body, forcing him to move, to stand from where he had been pushed.

The once angel rushed the monster that had done the slaying, a blade not unlike the one that had been turned on Dean in his hands. He watched with joy as the lights went out in the demons eyes, and its body slumped to the ground.

He stood over the body for what seemed like eternity, unable to get away from the fire that held him fast to the spot. That was, until he heard a cough from Deans direction.

The severity of the situation returned to him, and Castiel rushed to the downed hunter's side. He lifted his upper body, cradling it against his own as he felt tears welling in his eyes.

He looked down at the face of Dean, the one person who truly cared for him since he had fallen. The bastard had the nerve to smile as Castiel gaze down at him through eyes swimming with tears.

He laughed, which caused more blood to speckle his lips as he coughed it up, his body convulsing in a coughing fit. Castiel whispered comforting words to the hunter until he ceased to convulse.

"You are going to be alright Dean, just fine." Castiel whispered, unable to keep the tears at bay any longer. They splashed across Dean's face as his eyelids slowly begun to slide shut.

Castiel's hand found Dean's and he grabbed it, squeezing as if the pressure would keep Dean from fading away before him.

"You can't go Dean." Castiel barely chocked out around the lump in his throat. His eyes flickered to the blade in Dean's chest, then back to Deans face, a crazy idea occurring to him.

Maybe if he pulled the weapon out, Dean would be able to live. He knew deep down that it wouldn't help, but in his crazed mind he didn't want to think about losing the person who had taught him what it meant to be human.

He propped Dean's top half on his legs, the hand that wasn't holding his moving slowly toward the hilt that stuck out of the man's chest. That was when he noticed that Dean's eyes had closed.

"No." he whispered, that one syllable filled with enough loss for a hundred thousand losses as he looked upon the face of his hunting partner, his lover, his true friend. He was dying, and there was nothing Castiel or anyone else could do.

Wait. That was it! Someone else could do it! And then Castiel began to pray. No, not to his father, but to the one higher being that would even consider helping him.

The flutter of wings signaled his arrival, and what he found almost broke his heart. His little brother, once so strong and stubborn, was cradling the body of Dean Winchester.

"Gabriel, you have to help me." Castiel whispered, unable to tear his eyes from Dean's face. The normally sarcastic, joking, impervious to surprise Archangel was stunned by the lost whisper that reached his ears.

He felt his heart break for his little brother as he approached, eyeing the body of the dead demon before crouching down next to Castiel. That was when he saw the blood. It was everywhere.

The majority of it had pooled on the ground, but some of it saturated Castiel's clothing where Dean rested against him, and it covered the young fallen angel's hands as well.

"There is only so much I can do, little bro." Gabriel spoke quietly, his eyes moving to Castiel's face which was speckled with blood no doubt from the demon.

"Just do it damn it!" Castiel yelled, his eyes beginning to blaze with desperation as they turned on the Archangel.

"I can't live without him, Gabriel! I need him and he needs me! But…I can't do anything to help him! I'm worthless…..Just please, help him…please…" Castiel began strong, a bit of the old proud angel shining through, but then his voice began to quiver and shake, before the tears cascaded down his face.

Gabriel nodded silently, his eyes moving from the broken and sobbing ex angel to the dead hunter cradled in his arms. He grabbed a hold of the hilt sticking from his chest, pulling it out slowly with a sick slurping sound.

Then, he touched the wound and it healed instantly. But Dean did not stir. Castiel looked up to Gabriel, silent tears running down his questioning face.

"Like I said, I can only do some much with this. You have to give him a reason to live." Gabriel said simply, shrugging his shoulders, his eyes conveying how sorry he felt that he couldn't do more. Castiel seemed numb to everything as he turned to Dean, then leaned down to his ear.

"Dean," he whispered, "You have to wake up. Please, just open your eyes. I need you to open your eyes. I love you, and I can't live without you. Please, please tell me you'll open your eyes. Please, just open them, live, and I will never ever leave you. I'll never let anything happen to you again, I'll always protect you. So please, for me, just open your eyes!" Castiel whispered pleadingly in a broke voice as he clutched at Dean's body.

Gabriel watched the whole thing transpire. After Castiel finished, he was wishing against all hope that it would work, that Dean wouldn't leave little Castiel all alone in this world. He truly was the only thing Castiel had, besides Sam and Bobby.

Castiel waited, crying silently, needing Dean to open his eyes, just look into his eyes so he could see the truth in Castiel's words. He wanted nothing more than to see the fires blazing in his eyes again, to hear his voice, to hold his hand, anything and everything he could think of.

Nothing seemed to happen as the minutes slowly crept by.

"Please." Castiel continued to beg in his mind, hoping against all odds that Dean would come back to him.

"Please come back to me." Castiel whispered, almost inaudibly, his eyes closed as he wished with all of his might.

"Never left." Came the rough reply, and Castiel's eyes flew open. Dean lay in his lap, his beautiful green hazel eyes smiling up at him.

A/N; So, what did you think? I wrote this in one sitting, so if it's not good I'll understand. It only took me about, oh I'd say a half hour to write this? Lol and I was listening to Snow Patrol, in case any of you catch that when you read this. I just couldn't help myself! ;D I think the ending could use a little bit more, but I'm not exactly sure :\ Anyway, thanks or reading ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; So, I have decided to write more to this. This is dedicated to my good friend Muffy the Dough Slayer, because that's who gave me the idea to continue this story in the first place lol xD anyway, enjoy! ;D**

Open Your Eyes Part 2

"You are a reckless bastard, do you know that Dean Winchester?" Castiel breathed, his words threatening, but his voice betraying his sense of overwhelming relief. Dean cracked a grin, his eyes glinting.

"Were you worried about me, Cas?" He asked, the humor shining through the roughness of his voice. Castiel shook his head, a half smile at Dean's cavalier attitude adorning his face. Then it was gone, replaced by anger.

"Of course I was worried about you! You need to be more careful Dean. You can't just go around sacrificing yourself!" Castiel chastised, sounding almost like a mother hen, before he choked, almost on the verge of tears as the anger disintegrated and he clutched Dean to him as tightly as he could. A throat was cleared behind them then.

"So what, no thank you for the angel who brought you back in the first place?" Gabriel said with a sly smile.

Castiel nodded as he and Dean pulled away from each other, and helped Dean to stand, slowly because Dean seemed to be a bit sore, then approached the Archangel.

"Thank you, brother." He said before hugging Gabriel quickly so he had no time to wriggle out of it. Gabriel smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, it was no problem, really. But Dean, if you really want to thank me, how about setting me up with the sweet piece of ass you call your brother?" Gabriel said, his eyes glinting mischievously as a lollipop appeared in his hand and he stuck it in his mouth.

Dean looked at Gabriel, speechless. He had never heard his brother referred to as that except for maybe by Pamela.

"What, you're serious?" Dean asked skeptically, eyeing the Archangel and trying to figure out if this was just a trick.

"You bet _your_ sweet ass I am." Gabriel said, pointing at Dean's butt with his lollipop to emphasis his point. Castiel seemed to become guarded at this comment, glaring at Gabriel dangerously even though there wasn't anything he could do, not being an angel himself anymore.

"Relax! I was only joking. Jeez, your human, and you still have a stick up you're a-"

"Ok, ok, that's enough insulting. I'll talk to Sammy, see what I can do, but I can't guarantee anything, alright?" Dean said, stopping the argument before it could go on.

o,o~o,o~o,o

"Dean, can I ask you something that may sound…weird?" Castiel asked back at their motel room as they lay on one of the beds together, Castiel's head on Dean's bare chest, His index finger drawing light circles across the hunter's skin as he waited for an answer.

Dean was half naked because Castiel had insisted on checking the place where the fatal wound had been. Everything had turned out fine, and Dean had shone Castiel just how fine he felt. There wasn't any sign of the blade ever having been there, just a patch of pinkish, new skin.

Dean, one hand behind his head, the other carding through Castiel's mess of dark hair, looked down at the angel curiously.

"Sure Cas, anything." Dean spoke quietly, his voice sounding complacent, but his eyes staring at the top of the ex angel's head as he tried to figure out what was on Castiel's mind.

Castiel hesitated for a moment, not knowing exactly the proper way to phrase his thoughts.

"Will you please promise to never die on me, if you can help it?" Castiel asked after a few minutes, his voice quiet and his eyes hooded by his lashes as he looked down. A hint of the loss that he had felt when Dean had died bled through into his voice as he remembered those few dreadful moments.

Dean heard the tinge of loss in the ex angels voice, and he couldn't help it when his heart broke a little bit. Using his hands, he pulled Cas up to him and kissed him deeply. The kiss seemed to last forever, and when they broke apart, Castiel was breathless.

"I didn't mean to scare you Cas. I was just trying to protect you. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Dean whispered, their faces so close that their foreheads touched. Castiel smiled softly, his hand resting on Dean's cheek, his thumb rubbing against his cheek softly.

As their eyes met and Dean moved in for another deep kiss and possibly more, his Cell began to ring, and he growled, kissing Castiel one more time quickly before reaching for it where it sat on the bedside table. His eyes lit up when he saw who was calling.

"Hey Bobby, long time since you called. What's up?" Dean asked, Castiel moving from where he lay to allow Dean to get up. Cas' eyes wandered as Dean talked, taking in the sight before him. Dean was wearing a pair of jeans that hung low on his hips, leaving little to the imagination.

He had no shirt on, showing off his bare chest and back, which carried the many scars he had collected since Castiel had brought him back from Hell and given him a new, unmarked body (except for his handprint of course). The one that stood out the most, to him, was his hand print on the hunters shoulder, the fingerprints just visible wrapping over Dean's shoulder blade toward his back.

As Dean continued to talk, a sudden feeling of dread filled Castiel. The thought of Dean going off somewhere without him made his stomach do a flip. He knew that he couldn't let Dean out of his sight, because something else might happen to his hunter, and he couldn't live with that.

~o.o~o.o~

"You are not going without me." Castiel said matter-of-factly accompanied by a curt nod, as if that statement would end the argument. Dean sighed, rubbing his forehead as he felt a headache coming on, the throbbing beginning above his right eye.

"Look Cas, I worked solo loads of times before I met you, I know what I am doing." Dean tried to reason, not privy to how his words would effect the ex angel. Castiel snorted (which Dean had never heard him do before) and glared at Dean.

"Yes, and when I first met you, I had to pull you from Hell after you sold your soul to a demon. You think I want that to happen again?" Castiel said angrily, his arms hanging by his sides. He still wasn't used to do what humans did when they talked, moving their arms and body's to emphasis their point in a conversation.

Dean growled, shaking his head and stalked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him when Castiel moved to follow. Cas sighed as Dean turned the shower on, waiting for the water to warm up before stepping in.

Not knowing what else to do, Castiel approached the door slowly. After staring at the wood for a moment, he knocked quietly. When Dean didn't say anything, he took that as an invitation as he opened the door, walking in.

The two sat there, Dean in the shower, Castiel sitting on the toilet, nothing but the shower water running to chase away the silence before Dean decided to speak first.

"Its just no use talking to you, you know? Its like trying to convince a brick wall that it should move, it's just not possible." Dean sighed, standing under the spray of the shower as he waited for Castiel to say something. He let the warm water sooth his tired muscles and chase away his oncoming headache.

He wasn't quite used to being that open with anyone yet. He hadn't even really been that honest with his brother, so it was still new territory to him. But if Cas had proven anything to him, time and time again, it was that Dean could trust him, even if it was trusting him with his life.

Castiel's sigh could be heard above the shower water, and Dean shook his head. He couldn't blame him, the man had just watched Dean die via a knife in the chest. If it had been Castiel who had died and not him, he would be reluctant to let that crazy angel man out of his sight ever again too.

"You would be the same way if I had been the one to die, you know." Castiel said quietly, as if he could read Dean's mind. Dean smiled to himself, shaking his head.

"You always do know what I'm thinking." He chuckled, and Castiel felt his body relax after subconsciously tightening up. He knew he was in the clear.

"So, you gonna join me in here, or are you just going to sit out there until I'm done?" Dean joked, grinning as he heard the rustle of clothes, and the accompanying grunts as Castiel undressed as fast as he could, before said man stepped into the shower.

Dean grinned before pulling Castiel with him under the warm water, their lips automatically locking in a steamy kiss as the water continued to splash over them.

~o.o~o.o~

They have moved to the bed when the water and started to go cold, and there they were, tangled together as they lay quietly, Castiel drifting into sleep, his head on Dean's chest, and Dean watching him from where his head rested against the pillows, the same as before.

"Cas, are you awake?" Dean whispered. Castiel grunted sleepily in the affirmative.

'Wha's it, Dean?" he asked, his voice slurred by drowsiness. Dean smiled slightly at his angel, nestled so comfortably in his arms. Even though Cas was human now, Dean would always consider him his angel.

"Naw, its nothing. It can wait." Dean said, his hand carding through Castiel's still damp hair softly. He wanted to tell Castiel that he was going to go help Sam without him, but he knew that it would only spark an argument, and at the moment it wasn't worth it.

He watched Cas until he could hear a very light snore coming from him before he very slowly untangled himself from him, and stood up. He dressed as quickly and quietly before slipping out the door without a sound.

**A/N; So, what do you think so far? Sorry I left it at such a cliff hanger, but I couldn't help it lol also, I need an answer to a question that has been swimming around in my head; should Sam be in this? Or should it just be Dean and Castiel hunting together? Now, even if its your first time on this site, you should know what to do. Click that little link down there and tell me what you think! ;D**


	3. AN

Authors Note:

No, you have not been forgotten my faithful readers! I am still working on chapters for this fic, but I have fallen behind. Its the end of the quarter and I have fallen prey to the exams. I will be posting a new chapter, but it probably won't be for another week, sorry :/ I am trying my best to finish the next chapter and study at the same time, so please, bare with me! My spark has been rekindled for this story as well ,so there will be at least three more chapters to come after this next one, so keep an eye out for my next update! ...-hides behind Cas- And please, for heavens sake, don't hurt me ;3; xD

DestielMinion


End file.
